


Divorce

by beeswaxing



Series: Trophy Wife [8]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeswaxing/pseuds/beeswaxing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times when there appears to be no rhyme or reason that outsiders can see, when a marriage falls apart. Projecting someone else’s marriage onto your own though is at best, a VERY bad idea. Pushing and pulling is one thing but sometimes one can push much too far…and something has to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divorce

Yunho drives heedlessly through the busy streets of Seoul, wanting nothing more than to see his wife. To reassure himself that they are alright, that everything is fine. His morning has been awful to say the least, with news that two of his close friends, Kangin and Yesung, who were happily married as far as he and Micky could tell, just this morning, informed both of them that they are both getting a divorce. 

Actually, it’s been a nightmare week in general. After their delicious afternoon together that stormy day in what feels like weeks ago, Yunho has been buried in a mountain of work, the likes of which he hasn’t seen before in ages. Everything that can possibly go wrong, has gone wrong and he is exhausted, flying almost daily back and forth between Seoul, Tokyo, Shanghai and Hong Kong. As a result, he barely sees his wife even though he comes home to him every night. Changmin had offered to go with him since he is no longer working, but Yunho had declined, knowing that the young (former) supermodel will be either sitting in their apartment or in a random hotel somewhere bored out of his mind because Yunho will barely even be able to spare time for him to have a meal together. Even on the flights, his nose is constantly either in his laptop or flicking grumpily through his iPad, Blackberry or iPhone. If he never sees an electronic device for a whole week would be something greatly relished.

And now this, on top of everything that has been going on. Add that to yet another thing that has gone wrong. Kangin and Yesung are partners and friends in a joint venture with himself and Micky, and the meeting was to discuss some issues surrounding the contractors they had hired for the work. However, the second they step into the room, all thoughts of work fly out the window, something which Yunho really did not appreciate but Micky can be very persuasive, and a lot more empathetic than he is so a normal business meeting turns into an early “wet” lunch as Micky and himself commiserate with the two disconsolate men. Both are also married to men. The fact that stands out the most though and the fact that is bothering Yunho is that they are both also married to young wives. 

Trophy wives.

Both of his friends have 19 year age gaps between themselves and their pretty wives, and while his and Changmin’s, as well as Micky’s and Jae’s are not as large, it really isn’t far off either with over 15 years between them. And in his and Changmin’s case, it is actually closer to 16 years. Apparently, the reason for the break up of their marriages is cheating on the part of their younger spouses but the wives are countering it with accusations of neglect. 

Kangin and Yesung are similar to himself and Micky in terms of friendship and relationship, although the pair are five years older. They have the same approach to business and life, Yesung being the Micky to Kangin’s Yunho. They met years ago when the two had guest lectured at a business course that he and Micky were attending, and had taken the then teenagers under their wings. The young entrepreneurs were very impressed with Micky’s charm and Yunho’s savvy, and were instrumental in helping them gain the footing they have in the business world, and Yunho is especially indebted to them.

And now their marriages are falling apart. 

Have fallen apart.

Irreconcilable.

Yunho doesn’t know Yesung’s wife well, but he recognises the name and description of the man that is thrown out in between the multitude of shot glasses of soju. The man _his Wookie_ is cheating on is a man by the name of Kyuhyun. The marriage ruiner is a close friend of Minho’s who in turn is a fellow model belonging to his wife’s former agency. Minho is only locally known, having only been discovered in the last year or so despite his age, and he and Changmin are close friends.

This does not sit easy with him.

He squeals to a halt with a jerk at the next traffic light, almost getting himself into a real mess at the cross section. A couple of honks as cars go past in front of him go unnoticed, as his mind once again wanders. 

Kangin had alternated between being furious and being extremely upset till he was on the verge of tears, something Yunho has never seen before in the seventeen years that he has known his hyung. His wife in particular is the one that is screaming neglect, accusing Kangin of never being home, practically living in his office, and they barely even see each other let alone _have relations_ and as a young man in his early 20s, there is only so much he can take. They have been married three years, and in all honesty, Yunho is extremely surprised at the words Leeteuk had allegedly thrown at Kangin.

He had been present the day Teukie had blurted out to all and sundry that he was pregnant, and now, apparently, the younger man is claiming that the child is not Kangin’s. He cannot even begin to imagine the pain his friend and mentor is in, but he can certainly feel the residue of it.

He stops yet again at another set of traffic lights, greatly annoyed at his luck that day because he is sure he has met every single fucking red light on the way home. His gaze turns to the sidewalk as this particular light is notorious for taking forever, and jerks in surprise when he sees Changmin standing on the corner. He is surrounded by a few tall men, but he is still taller than them all, and he will recognise his wife’s still-orange head anywhere. 

Changmin was still asleep when he had left their bed that morning, but he knows from the sleepy kiss he had received the previous night when he had gotten in at almost 3am, that the teenager had planned to stay in and _learn to be a good housewife_ because he had been given a foolproof recipe for Yunho’s favourite dish. Yunho had laughed at the notion, which had made Changmin pout at him, informing him that it is by no means his idea, but Jaejoong’s and if he didn’t want salt in his soju and sugar in his jiggae, he better shut up about it. 

Yunho had readily agreed, but Changmin hadn’t been awake enough to acknowledge his response as he had fallen back to sleep. 

He watches with narrowed eyes as his wife throws his head back, laughing merrily at something one of his companions must have said. The crowd parts, and Yunho’s jaw drops when he sees Minho, _Kyuhyun_ and another man he doesn’t recognise. His hand tightens around the steering wheel because the young man he doesn’t recognise is hugging Changmin from behind, his chin propped against the supermodel’s shoulder, practically on tip toes as he is shorter. His hands are caressing Changmin’s still not very noticeable bump casually, and Yunho grinds his teeth, flickers of red clouding his vision when he sees it because he knows his wife. Changmin hates being touched by strangers. He squawks at Jaejoong when the man pats his belly and yet here he is, leaning back against this unknown man and allowing him to touch him the way he doesn’t even really allow his best friend without protesting loudly.

He misses the green light, but there are no cars behind him as he is wanting to turn, and so he sits there and stares, knuckles almost white as he watches. He lets out a growl low in his throat when Changmin turns his head, pecking the unknown man on the nose before placing his hands over the other man’s on his belly and linking their fingers. He continues to talk with Minho and Kyuhyun, both of whom appear to be telling him something. He can see his wife’s profile, and his earlier laughing countenance has been replaced by a more serious expression.

A loud honk startles Yunho from his staring as his brief luck finally runs out and there is a queue of cars behind him, impatiently wanting him to move, and rightly so. The loud honking attracts the attention of the four men standing on the corner, and as he turns, his eyes never leave Changmin. He knows the teenager cannot see into the car because of the tinted windows but he knows when the car is recognised as Changmin’s face lights up. 

He pulls over, getting out of the car, and is both satisfied and heartbroken at the reaction he gets from the other three men. The unknown young man stares at him in horror, stepping away quickly from Changmin, and moving quickly to hide behind Minho. Minho’s expression isn’t any more heartening as he reaches back, patting the man, all while staring at Yunho apprehensively. Kyuhyun is the worst. He can see the man turn ashen as he looks anywhere but at Yunho.

He watches as Changmin reaches out a hand, squeezing Kyuhyun’s arm, and then stepping forward to kiss Minho on the cheek, before turning with a smile towards Yunho. His steps falter slightly, presumably because of the expression on his own face, but Yunho really doesn’t care.

Yunho waits till Changmin has gotten into the car, before turning an absolutely fulminating glare towards the three men still watching, and all three step backwards, stumbling into each other, before turning tail and hurrying off quickly in the opposite direction.

“Huh? Why are they going that way? They were going to the mall.” 

Changmin, sitting innocently in the car stares at the back of his friends disappearing in the post-lunchtime crowd, muses out loud as Yunho gets back into the car. 

“And you…” the teenager turns to Yunho, his face carefully blank as he takes in the tense figure of his husband who is radiating anger, practically oozing it from every pore. “…Why aren’t you at work? Did something bad happen?”

“You tell me.” Yunho bites out as he puts the car out of neutral, and pulls out into the traffic.

Changmin eyes his husband, from his clenched jaw, flexing every now and again, to the grip he has on the steering wheel, to the almost blind rage that is clouding his eyes that the teenager can see. The muscles are tense in his bare forearms as Changmin takes in Yunho’s lack of clothes. He is sure he saw Yunho leave the apartment that morning in a suit and tie. But now his husband is just in a shirt, the top three buttons undone and his sleeves pushed up over his elbow. He takes a deep breath, and his senses are suddenly assaulted by the strong smell of alcohol.

“You’ve been drinking!”

Changmin honestly did not mean for it to sound like an accusation, but he is extremely surprised that Yunho would do such a thing. It’s the end of the week, yes, but he knows Yunho still has a lot of work to do and for the man to actually reek of alcohol is completely uncharacteristic in general let alone on a week like this.

Yunho slams on the breaks, jerking both of them forward, and Changmin can feel the seatbelt dig into his collar bone, but he swallows his wince. He is starting to get angry, having no idea why Yunho is behaving in such a manner, but really not amused at being the punching bag so to speak.

“What the hell is the matter with you?”

Now, if Changmin had been a little less shocked, a little less pregnant, and a little less secure in Yunho’s love for him, he probably wouldn’t have said that. But Changmin is Changmin and right now, he is just being himself.

Yunho turns, his gaze is piercing in its intensity, and lesser men have shrunken back from lesser anger, but not this teenager. Not _his_ wilful, hotheaded, young, beautiful, cheating bitch of a wife. All he gets instead is a challenging glare, as if daring Yunho to continue the fight. 

Now, if Yunho had been a little less angry, a little less overworked, and a little less insecure about his wife because of his friends, he probably would have known not to respond in kind. But Yunho is Yunho, and right now, all his faults are spilling out.

“You. You’re what’s wrong with me.”

“What the fuck?”

“What the fuck am I paying for huh? You don’t work, you barely clean or cook. We haven’t fucked all week. What the actual fuck do you contribute to this marriage besides sucking me dry and don’t you dare take that the wrong way.”

Changmin’s jaw is hanging, loud honks echoing around them because Yunho has not moved from the intersection despite the green light. The honking intensifies though, and Yunho, done with saying his piece, finally gets the car moving again, though he barely looks at the road.

“Are you fucking insane? I’ve only just stopped working and what the hell is this about contribution and fucking? What the actual hell? You’ve been drinking. I refuse to talk to you like this. You’re not making any sense. And for the record, you’re the one who’s been working 18 hour days. If there’s a lack of _fucking_ , it sure as hell isn’t my fault.”

Unfortunately for Changmin though, he really shouldn’t have said that because it simply reminds Yunho of Kangin and Yesung.

“What use are you exactly? Am I paying for you to dress in designer clothes to go round fucking everything that moves behind my back?”

Yunho slams on the breaks again, turning to his wife, just in time for Changmin to punch him clean across the jaw, before unbuckling his seat belt and getting out of the car.

Yunho really does see red, tasting blood in his mouth, the pain in his jaw barely registers as he too gets out of the car. They are at yet another intersection, but he couldn’t care less as he chases his wife across a grassy verge. Changmin’s long legs serve him well, but Yunho is far more used to running than the teenager who prefers to swim, and he catches up to the former supermodel easily enough. 

Changmin is so angry he cannot even see straight. He’s not crying, far too angry even for that, and when he feels his arm being yanked, crying out because it feels like it just got wrenched out of its socket by the force of it, he turns around fighting. Managing to get Yunho across the cheek with an open palm this time. But his husband doesn’t flinch, doesn’t budge despite the split lip and blood slowly trickling down his chin. He finally has a vague idea as to why Yunho is angry because of his words, but the reason for his husband’s anger is making him beyond angry.

When has he ever been anything but the _perfect wife_?

When has he ever, ever, given Yunho _any_ reason to believe he would cheat on him?

Yunho married him to be his _pretty young thing_ by his side, there to look gorgeous and to increase the envy of others around him. Feelings never came into it till much later, so it’s pretty fucking rich of the man to suddenly ask about contributions when absolutely no expectations were laid on him apart from looking good. 

What the actual fucking hell?

Yunho’s grip on Changmin’s wrist is painful, but he doesn’t care. Too blinded by rage to think straight. The alcohol has clouded his judgment almost completely, not to mention the churning emotions going crazy within him. 

Love, anger, hurt, pain, confusion and insane jealousy is roaring within him. All he can see is another man, or other men, touching _his_ Changmin, and all sense goes straight out the window and he asks the unthinkable.

“Are the fucking brats even mine?”

Changmin, a fresh surge of shock and pain flows through him, giving him almost inhuman strength as he wrenches himself from Yunho’s grasp and he steps back. His brain is still functioning surprisingly well despite the circumstances, an odd sense of peace descending on him when he remembers their baby girls. The reminder of them is almost guaranteed to calm whatever mood he is in, and especially if he is angry. Yunho’s words have shocked him into rational thought, and his words are quiet and calm, almost cold, as he subconsciously cradles the tiny bump with both his hands.

“These babies are yours. Everything I am has always been yours. But clearly you do not believe that and I don’t know why. I have never been anything but yours. But maybe once you lose what has always been yours, you will be able to think clearly and realise that I really was truly only yours.”

And with that, Changmin turns, walking away.

And Yunho lets him go.

~~~

Changmin stares out the window, still unable to cry. He is past that. Way past that.

He had gone home, unsurprised to find the apartment empty. His phone lies silent as he packs a large suitcase. Purchasing the tickets had been easy, Yunho probably not coherent enough to think to cancel his credit cards. Changmin doesn’t take any chances, withdrawing enough money to see him through at least a week plus some extra for transportation costs. He has his own personal account with a reasonable amount of money, and he knows he can always ask Jaejoong for help, but it’s better to be safe because he has no idea what just happened or what’s going to happen next.

Instead of taking a flight directly to Osaka, he purchases a ticket to Tokyo instead, hoping to throw Yunho off his trail, opting to take a connecting flight to Osaka from Tokyo, and then the train to Itami where they have a small holiday home. It is not really a traditional holiday home for the rich. It is more like a modest home overlooking the sea, looked after by some locals for them. Yunho has brought him there several times, and Changmin smiles sadly at the memory of their first time there together, completely bemused when Yunho looks at him, grinning like a young boy and declared they would be going squid fishing.

_Squid fishing._

International supermodel Jung Changmin never had more fun even though it took almost a week to get the squid smell off his clothes and body. It is also about this time that he fell in love with his much older husband. Something he had actually considered to be impossible when he married the man exactly one month after his 18th birthday. Yunho had been less than two months shy of his 34th birthday and Changmin had believed their age gap to be beyond any real hope of a proper marriage outside that of a wealthy older man and his beautiful trophy wife. 

But on that trip, less than six months after their marriage, Changmin finally sees his husband in a new light. Yunho had been so carefree, and happy, eating whatever they managed to catch, be it squid or fish or even the odd crab, and not worrying about anything. He dressed and conversed like the locals enthusiastically, and with a great amount of respect and humility that it seemed to the teenager that he was married to a completely different man. He could have acted like a brat, sniffing at the meagre abode and Yunho’s rather dubious cooking abilities, insisting that they return to Seoul or Tokyo where their surroundings would have been much more _civilised_ but Changmin had found himself too caught up in Yunho’s genuine pleasure and happiness at being there. He lets his guard down, and Yunho snuck in, holding firm, and Changmin has never been able to dislodge him since.

It is also there, that Changmin _allowed_ Yunho to make love to him, rather than the rough fucking like horny bunnies that is their usual way. It seems to characterise every single time they’ve been there since. He doesn’t want to be _taken_ in that sleepy seaside town that Yunho finds so much peace in. It just seems wrong. And Yunho had somehow sensed that. 

Not even Jaejoong knows about their little spot, Changmin not really feeling like sharing it with anyone. He knows that Micky knows about it but his husband’s best friend is a little too metropolitan and Yunho had laughingly admitted that the man had barely spent a day there before practically begging Yunho to take him back to Osaka. 

It is their spot. Their respite from the world. Their place where no one can touch them. And also the place where the twins were conceived, although this is something he believes only he is aware of, not really assuming that Yunho would have counted backwards from the due date given to them by Dr Kim Eri.

However this time, for the first time, he is going alone. He takes care to ring their caretaker from a disposable line, not putting it past Yunho to get his phone records checked, and the little house will be stocked with food and water for a month. He doesn’t think he’d need to be there that long, but who knows when his stupid husband will have his head screwed on properly again. 

Changmin watches disinterestedly as the plane taxis down the runway. He is flying first class, not out of pride or vanity but rather because it is the earliest flight he could get, and the flight is full except for first class. He ignores the flight attendants who start walking around offering food and refreshments when the seatbelt light goes off, losing himself in the fluffy white landscape outside the window. 

Nothing registers in his sight, his mind working over time, wondering, just wondering what the hell happened. Yunho’s words were vicious, but Changmin can feel the pain behind them. He hates that Yunho chose to lash out at him over some imagined cheating occurrence, instead of talking to him like a rational human being as is his usual way. His behaviour is completely and utterly confounding, mindboggling and illogical. What could have pushed his husband so far to jump to such heinous conclusions that is so completely out of character for him? 

Well, maybe not completely, a tiny frown mars his features as he remembers Yunho’s dumb jealousy over his lack of clothing a couple of months ago. However he is also reminded of what Yunho said a few weeks ago.

_”Love never makes sense, Changmin-ah.”_

Is this love? Was this whole fight borne out of love? How does this even begin to make sense? 

Changmin scowls at the unoffending flight attendant who is walking past, causing the woman to falter slightly, flushing as she wonders what she could have done to offend their passenger so thoroughly.

His husband is beyond stupid. There is nothing to it. Changmin loves him, but there is no way he is returning to him. 

It all depends on Yunho. 

It all depends on whether his husband manages to screw his head back on properly, and soon enough, for him not to lose Changmin completely.

It is also a test. 

Changmin is not one for playing games, but for some reason, he has faith. Misplaced faith is his knee-jerk reaction to the whole thing, but after Jaejoong’s angry and tearful reassurance that _”Yunho kisses the ground you walk on”_ , he is going to give his useless husband the benefit of the doubt.

He rubs his slightly distended belly, mentally apologising profusely to his baby girls for the fight and the accusation their father had thrown at him. His thoughts wander again to the phone call he had made from the airport to Yunho’s lawyer. 

**_”Jiyong-ssi?”_ **

**_“Changmin-ssi. What can I do for you?”_ **

**_“I want a divorce.”_ **

**_“W-what?”_ **

**_The man’s shock can be clearly heard through the phone, not to mention a rather ominous sounding thump in the background, that causes Changmin to smile ruefully._ **

**_“I want a divorce.”_ **

**_“I heard you the first time, but… but… forgive me for prying, but I thought your marriage is fine?”_ **

**_“You are prying, but I will forgive you for it. This is between my husband and I, and I want a divorce.”_ **

**_There is silence on the other line, but Changmin is patient. He has more than enough time to be patient because not once has Yunho tried to contact him, and he doesn’t think his husband will anytime soon anyway._ **

**_“You…um…how do I say this…we cannot represent both you and Yunho-ssi in this matter.”_ **

**_“Since I called you first, shouldn’t I have priority?”_ **

**_“Y-yes, but…”_ **

**_“I can pay for it if that’s what you’re worried about.”_ **

**_“Our entire law firm is on retainer to your husband’s company. I’m really sorry, Changmin-ssi but I cannot take your instructions.”_ **

**_The silence is now on Changmin’s end, as he pinches the bridge of his nose, willing his breathing to ease up before he speaks, making sure his voice doesn’t waver._ **

**_“Alright, I understand. I will look for my own lawyer. However, are you able to pass on a message for me?”_ **

**_“I will.”_ **

**_“Tell him that divorce papers will be issued to him within one month as of today. If he wants to stop me, he will have to find me.”_ **

**_“Where are you going?”_ **

**_Changmin almost laughs at the man’s audacious question._ **

**_“That’s the whole point. I’m not telling you or anyone else.”_ **

**_“How will he find you then?”_ **

**_“Tell him that he can find me at home.”_ **

**_“So you’ll be in the apartment?”_ **

**_Changmin rolls his eyes at the question. Are all lawyers like this?_ **

**_“No.”_ **

**_“Isn’t that your home?”_ **

**_“I think we’re done now. Please pass the message Jiyong-ssi. Goodbye.”_ **

Faith.

He really has way too much faith for his own good. More faith right now that he has ever had in his short nineteen years on this earth. 

Will he follow through with the divorce if Yunho doesn’t find him?

Changmin honestly doesn’t know the answer to that…but he fervently hopes his husband does.

His voice is quiet, a hand continuously rubbing the gentle curve of his belly.

“I’m sorry…i’m so sorry. But your father went too far this time. Please, if you can hear me, please forgive me, and forgive him. Please forgive us.”

He feels a strange fluttering inside him, and his eyes finally well up with tears. He presses his palm against where he felt the motion the first time, and then he feels it. A rather solid kick or punch to his hand.

A tear falls, his heart breaking that Yunho isn’t there to feel his daughters moving for the first time.

More tears fall as he pins all his hope on his husband being able to find him before his time runs out.


End file.
